Whether for recreation use, commercial use, or otherwise, persons in a marine environment utilize many different types of systems and perform many different types of tasks. There is always a need to improve such systems and offer more efficient ways for a user to enjoy the marine environment. Castable devices can improve the user's experience, but known devices presently lack various features that can further enhance the user's experience.